wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Rob
Lil Rob & The Beanstalk is the second half of the 17th episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the second half of the 43rd episode overall. Overview Jack Knife trades his only skateboard to Preston for some magic jelly beans. He plants them in Lil Rob's garden and Lil Rob wakes the next morning to find a giant beanstalk growing into the sky. Lil Rob and the Grinders are thrilled to find an awesome - and oddly oversized - skate park in the clouds and immediately start riding. But the castle and the skate park belong a mean giant who just happens to look exactly like Stubford. Synopsis The Grinders are tediously waiting for Jack Knife to bring the new wheels. With Meaty concerned, Jack Knife always fails to bring the wheels in many chances, such as he traded his skateboard for Stubford Hucksterball (Jack Knife believes that Stubford is his pet unicorn). In his fourth and final chance, Jack Knife traded the wheels to Preston with a few colorful jellybeans. The Grinders are anxious and solemn, after they've learned that Preston traded the wheels to Stubford, and finally dumped them into a volcano. Jack Knife plants the beans to the ground, before they automatically form into a colossal beanstalk. The Grinders climb to the beanstalk, which leads them to a giant-sized castle. The castle includes a skating park, and the Grinders have fun with a enormous skateboard. A hefty stomp interrupted the Grinders and send them flying. The board belongs to the giant. He then smells the Grinders' scent, before sending Lil Rob and Meaty flying separately. Jack Knife, Goggles, Emo Crys, Jay Jay, and Spitball are held captive by the giant, who is now vaguely identical to Stubford, and were locked in a prison cell, which they've encountered a goose that lays a Golden Skateboard. The Stubford-like giant grabs Jack Knife and attempts to crush him with his signature skateboard. Before he starts to kill Jack Knife, Lil Rob and Meaty disguise themselves as a giant figure of Lil Rob, known as "Big Lil Rob". The goose pushes Rob's giant disguise, before the duo are being chased by the giant. They've stalled the giant successfully, but the giant's stomp sends all of the Grinders flying back. The Grinders manage to evade the giant and attempt to chop down the beanstalk, though Jack Knife trimmed down the wrong tree. The giant captured the Grinders, yet Stubford interrupted the giant. Though they have encounter themselves, Stubford and his identical giant quickly befriend. Gene does not believe what the Grinders are doing, while Lil Rob proves that it is all true. The goose shoots a Golden Egg to the ground. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Jack Knife *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Spitball *The Giant (voiced by Cam Clarke) Supporting Characters *Stubford Hucksterball *Preston *Gene *The Goose that lays the Golden Skateboard (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) Major Events Trivia Original *Along with the next episode, containing Mr. Dogfyre and Blast from the Past, Fists of Justice: The Beginning and Lil Rob & the Beanstalk have their airtime to be irregular (10:05). **Because the four segments were scheduled and released too early (September 3, 2014), the preview cover of Lil Rob and the Beanstalk is uploaded on Facebook and Instagram, representing that it and Fists of Justice will have their official and scheduled encore. *Without the second segment paired, it's make Lil Rob & The Beanstalk to be the first segment to be released in the Nicktoons official site individually. Allusions *The episode title is an allusion to Jack and the Beanstalk. **Though Jack Knife shares the name to the titular character, Jack, Lil Rob's name was placed on the title. **The "Fee! Fi! Fo! Fum!" is parodied by the Stubford-like giant. *The porridge that Jack Knife have and the bear that he have been attacked creates an allusion from Goldilocks and the Three Bears. *The ruby skateboard that Jack Knife have carried refers to Dorothy's ruby shoes from The Wizard of Oz. This is actually the third time a Wizard of Oz reference is presented, since Skaterz of Oz and Grinder of Another Dimension. Running Gags Animation Errors Gallery First Look The Beanstalk.jpg Sorry.jpg Castle in the Sky.jpg Inside Castle.jpg Castle Skate Course.jpg Screenshots Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders